Code Red/Gallery
This is a gallery of Mountain Dew Code Red. Designs 2001-2005 Code Red 2001 Label Art.jpg|Code Red's logo from 2001 to 2005. Image mountaindewcodered1.jpg|Code Red's first bottle design. Img-thing.jpg|Code Red's can design from 2001 until 2005. Ol' red.gif|Code Red's 2 Liter bottle design from 2001 until 2005. 51c7994d-9d8c-430c-8785-5c2dc0f187a7.jpg|Code Red's first 12 pack design. 6packofcr.jpg|Design for a 6 pack of 24 oz Code Red bottles from 2001 until 2006. Mountain-dew-code-red-plumbers-butt-small-41738.jpg|2002 "Plumber's butt" promotional artwork for Code Red. mountain-dew-code-red-baboons-ass-small-18811.jpg|2002 "Baboon's ass" promotional artwork for Code Red. Mountain-dew-code-red-6604.jpg|Comtemporary design for a 6-pack of 24 oz. Diet Code Red bottles. Diet mountain dew code red.png|Diet Code Red's first 20 oz. bottle design. Diet mountain dew code red can.png|Diet Code Red's first can design. Mountain-dew-code-red.jpg|Code Red's first 1-liter bottle design. Mountain-dew-code-red-6599.jpg|Diet Code Red's first 12-pack design. Designs 2005-2011 N21278871488 306365 6082.jpg|Code Red's logo from 2005 to 2011 (It is still used in New Zealand and Germany). 8750-3.png|Code Red's 20 oz. bottle design from 2005 until 2011. Mountain-dew-code-red-170267.jpg|Code Red's previous Sidekick bottle design. 12946220.jpg|Code Red's 2 Liter bottle design from 2005 until 2011. Code Red 12 oz Old.jpg|Code Red's previous can design. Mountain dew code red 12pack-500x500.jpg|Code Red's previous 12-pack design 225858.jpg|Code Red's alternate 12-pack design from 2005 until 2011. $T2eC16N,!zcFIeB3Y(0FBSSh!O3s+g~~60 1.JPG|DIet Code Red's label art from 2005 until 2011. 1018.jpg|Contemporary 20 oz. dome bottle design. 0001200010214_500X500.jpg|Code Red's 6-pack design from 2005 until 2011. 4E31AF99-4F1C-FB85-4A02-B5ACA45B4CCB.jpg|Diet Code Red's can design from 2005 until 2011. 12946223.jpg|Diet Code Red's 12-pack design from 2005 until 2011. Mountain-dew-code-red-6494.jpg|Diet Code Red's 8-pack design from 2005 until 2011. Designs 2011-Present Code_Red_Label_Art.jpg|The official Code Red label art. Code_red_bottle.jpg|Code Red's current dome bottle design. Code Red Box.jpg|Code Red's current 12-pack design. Captu5re.PNG|Code Red's alternate 12-pack design. Mtn Dew Code Red Can.png|Code Red's current can design. MtDew_CodeRed_20oz.png|Code Red's current Sidekick bottle design. Diet Code Red Bottle.jpg|Diet Code Red dome bottle design. Diet Code Red Can.png|Diet Code Red's Can Design. Diet Code Red Box.jpg|Diet Code Red's alternate 12-pack design. MtDew Diet CodeRed 20oz.png|Diet Code Red's current Sidekick bottle design. 0001200010174 500X500.jpg|Diet Code Red's current 2 Liter bottle design. MtDew CodeRed 24.png|Code Red's current 24 oz. bottle design. 0001200010542 500X500.jpg|Code Red's current 2-liter bottle design. Halo_4_Code_Red.png|Code Red's Halo 4 20 oz bottle design. 0001200044851 500X500.jpg|Code Red's current 24 oz. can design. 0001200000362_300X300.jpg|Code Red's current 1-Liter bottle design. Screen_shot_2013-08-18_at_9.10.37_PM.png|Code Red's 20 oz dome bottle design for the promotion Every2Minutes. 0001200010208 500X500.jpg|Diet Code Red's current 24-pack design. Germany release MtnDewCRD.png|Code Red's German bottle design. New Zealand release 9414789341444_e.jpg|Code Red's New Zealand 1.5 Liter bottle design. FRUC448_72662-93x300.jpg|Code Red's New Zealand 600mL bottle design Mountain Dew Code Red 355mL.jpg|Code Red's New Zealand can design Mountain-Dew-Soft-Drink-Code-Red-355ml.jpg|Code Red's New Zealand 6-pk design. DEWmocracy Canada 10480170 1521755831372079 6650176686770226751 n.jpg|White Out, Code Red and SuperNova slurpees bought back for a limited time. 10509507 697168143732123 7667115576380759198 n.jpg|Mountain Dew Canada confirmed Code Red as Canada's new flavour on August 5th, 2014 Bottle-codered.png|Dewmand's Code Red bottle Box-codered.png|Dewmand's Code Red 8 pack Cover-codered-en.jpg|Promotional artwork for Code Red during DEWmocracy Canada. 10600504 713114648804139 8821293047316923313 n.png|Mountain Dew Code Red released as a permanent Canadian flavor on September 2nd, 2014. As announced by the Mountain Dew Canada Facebook Page. Mountain Dew Code Red PRIMARY IMAGE 860x414 Vr1.png|Promotional artwork for Canadian Code Red slurpee Australian release Audew.jpg|12 pack and 600 ml bottle design for Code Red Energized. 10292533_10152078106386152_7578696221969749066_n.jpg|Promotional artwork for Code Red Energized. Category:Gallery pages